battle of the bands
by chloeluvsgaara
Summary: hinata, sakura, ino, tenten, and temari form a band in a competition but there are three other bands that are really good. LOTS OF ROMANCE. pairings surprise PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

once upon a time in konoha there lived five girls, sakura, ino, tenten, temari, and hinata. they all wanted to form a band and they called it the blood stained black roses. hinata was shy, sakura was smart, ino was vain, tenten was butch, nd temari was kickass. hinata was the lead singer, sakura played the erectric guitar, ino played the bass, tenten played the drums, and temari played the keyboard. hinata had a crush on naruto, sakura had a crush on sasuke, ino had a crush on sai, tenten had a crush on neji, and temari had a crush on shikamaru. hinata's favorite band was mcr, sakura's favorite band was white chapel, ino's favorite band was the all-american rejects, tenten's favorite band was a7x, and temari's favorite band was lady gaga. hinata had blue hair and white eyes, sakura had pink hair and green eyes, ino had blonde hair and blue eyes, tenten had brown hair and brown eyes, and temari had blonde hair and green eyes. hinata's favorite color was black, sakura's favorite color was pink, ino's favorite color was purple, tenten's favorite color was brown, and temari's favorite color was red. they practiced a lot and decided to enter a battle of the bands, but little did they know, three other bads would be competeiong against them and they would be the toughest bands evr.  
>NEXT CHAPTER: a band is intorduced. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

ltle did they know, their crushes were in bands too. the howling biters was a band. the members of the band were naruto, sasuke, shino, and kiba. naruto was hinata's crush. sasuke was sakura's crush. naruto and sasuke were best friends. shino and kiba were best friends. shino was hinata's friend. kiba was hinata's friend. naruto had blonde hair and blue eyes, sasuke had black hair and black eyes, kiba had black hair and brown eyes, and shino had brown hair and wore sunglasses. naruto had a crush on sakura, sasuke had a crush on hinata, kiba had a crush on hinata, and shino had a crush on hinata. also sai was in there band but didn't have a crush on anyone. sasuke was the lead singer, naruto played guiater, shino played keyboard, kiba was the drummer, ad sai played bass. they also didn't know about the other bands performign.  
>NEXT CHAPTER: another band is introduced. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

the other band was neji, lee, shikamaru, and chouji. neji was hinata's cousin. neji was tenten's crush. shikamaru was ino's friend. shikamaru was temari's crush. lee was tenten's friend. lee had a crush on sakura. chouji was ino's friend. chouji had a crush on ino. their band was called rocking killers. rocking killers was a good band. neji had brown hair and white eyes, lee had black hair and black eyes, shikamaru had black hair and black eyes, chouji had brown hair and black eyes. neji sang, lee played bass, chouji was a drummer, and shikamaru played guitar. neji had a crush on tenten, shikamaru had a crush on ino. they didnt know who they would be playing against.  
>NEXT CHAPTER: the last band is introduced. after that, chapters will be long. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

the last band wsa called my painful love and it was the best band probably. it had gaara and kankuro and clokiko. gaara was temari's bother. kanuro was also temari's brother. kankuro had a crush on clokiko. gaara had a crush on clokiko. clokiko had a crush on gaara. they were too shy to tell each ther about their feelings so they kept it a secret. gaara had red hair and blue eyes. kankuro had black hair and black eyes. clokiko had green hair but dyed parts of it black and blue. clokiko had red eyes. clokiko was the lead singer and also played guitar. gaara played bass and kankuro was the drummer. they were the only band who played original songs because clokiko wrote a lot for them. gaara and kankuro kept the band a secret from temari because they didn't want her to know they would be competing there would be drama soon though ebcause of the battle of the bands. with only a week left theres no telling who will win.  
>NEXT CHAPTER: everyone practices. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

the the week before the competition the blood strained black roses were practicing. they were practicing. they decided to go to hinatas house. hinata, sakura, ino, tenten, and temari were practicing. hianta wrote a song. she sang it for everyone and it was great so they decided to play it in the competiton so now they would be doing an original song so they might have an advantage only not over the other band that had original songs. also there was a fifth band that was bad, but they will be introduced later. anyway, they practiced a lot and then they talked about boys after they were done practicing and they decided to talk about boys. "i love sasuke," said skura after they were done practicing with they werre talking about boys. "i love sai," said ino. "i love neji," said tenten. "i love shikamaru," said temari. hinata blushed cuz she was very shy and ino said, "you like nart, i kow it!" hianta fainted.  
>SKIP the btiting howlers wre talkign about girls too. "I LOVE SAKURA SO MUCH!" said naruto. sasuke rlled her eyes. "hinata is so much better, sakura is annoying, but hinata is quiet and shy so she's really cute and stuff." "HINATA'S MINE!" shouted kiba. shino was quiet but he spoke up to say, "i love hinata too." also sai was there but he didn't get involved in the conversation because he ddnt like anyone.<br>SKIP neji was with his band the rocking killers but all he cared about was tenten. "i love her, i love her, hmmp, i love her," he sang on accident. "those are the wrong lyrics," said chouji. "he's tinking about tenten," said shikamaru, "like when i think about ino." "but i love ino," said choji. the two were best friends but they liked the same girl which was hard but it was okay because they were best friends but they liked the same girl which was hard but it was okay because they were best freineds. "I LOVE SAKURA!" said lee because he did.  
>SKIP gaara was staring at clokiko and wanted to tell her he loved her but he was too shy to. then matsuri and sari, too annoying girls who loved gaara, came over to wear his band was practicing and started flirting with him. clokiko started to cry when she saw this but she tried to hide it. kankuro saw it anyway and decided to comfort her and he said, "clokiko we should go on a date." she didn't like kankuro because she loved gaara but she decdied to go with him to be nice because sge was. "okay, i will," she said, then the girls left and gaara saw that they were going to go out and he was sad.<br>SKIP "we are going to win," said a bitchy redhead, "and then saske will be mine." "yeah, definitely," said a black haired girl. "fuck yeh' said a girl with pink her. a blue haired girl nodded. CLIFFHANGER


	6. Chapter 6

this band was the sexi gurlz and they were an all girl band. the redhead was karin. the black head was kin. the pink head was tayuya. the blue head was konan. they were bad. they were the bad band. karin had a crush n sasuke. kin had a crush on neji.(she likes his hair) tayuya had a crush on shiukamaru. konnan had a crush on sai. they wanted to win because they wante to win because they wated to impress the guys and make the girls cry. they asked matsuri and sari to join to make clokiko sad because the girls could win the boys and make clokiko sad. karin sand badly, konan played guiata, tayuya plated the flute, kin played the bells, matsuri played bass and sari drummed. they were bad.  
>SKIP hinata wnt to the mall and saw naruto. she fainted and he helped her up. "are you okay?" he asked. "yeah," she said because she didn't want him to worry. "okay. hey do you think sakura likes me?' he asked. hinata burst into tears and ran away and naruto was confused but he let her go anyway. hinata was in distress so she wandered into a creepy store. a blonde wman sai, "why do you look sad?" "because i love aboy and he doesnt love me" siad hinata. "i have a solution my name is tsunade," she said. she sold hinata a love poition and hinata decided she would make veryone love the right person.<br>SLIP one day the bands were meeting before the compete to have a big dinner. when they saw they other people they were in shock. "KANKURO, GAARA, WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN OTHER BANDS!" temari was all mad and her brothers tiold her it was a secret, clokiko was now kankuro's girlfriend but she wante dgaara who was sad. when lee saw her, he walked over and said, "you're beautiful." it was true, he did think she was beautidul. he wondered why he liked her better thank sakura, but she already had a boyfriend still he wanted to be with her. hinata saw that everyone was there and got a good idea to distribate the delove portion to make everyone love the right person but she was confused and it got in a lot of foods and thne it happene.  
>naruto love konan.<br>sakura lovad kiba.  
>sske lovedtemari.<br>kiba loved ino.  
>shino loved clokiko.<br>hinata love shikamaru.  
>sai loved tenten.<br>tenten loved cclokiko.  
>neji lve clokiko.<br>lee stil love clikoki.  
>gaara and knauro still love her too.<br>matsuri and sari love each other.  
>konan loved sasuke.<br>kairn loved chouji.  
>tyuya loved sai.<br>kin loved shino.  
>temari loved naruto.<br>ino loved gaara.  
>shkamaru loved clokiko.<br>chouji loved kin.  
>CLIFFGANGER <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

it was a mess. the whole thing was a mess and hnata had to fix it up fast but everyone was all confused. she an to ask nade what to do but she wasn't there instead it was shizune. "i can only put some things back to normal,' she said so she went and did magic and some people went back to normal. but ino still loved gaara and now sai loved ino, and kakuro, gaara, tenten, neji, lee, and shikamaru still loved clokiko. "i love you," siad tenten and clokiko was grossed out cuz she wasn't a ;esbian but was nice when she turned her down and then neji aid he loved her too. "no, you're better for the lesbian girl," she said and neji realized she was right and the spell was broken he confessed his feelings for tenten and they got together. "i love you, ino," said sai, but ino said, "no i love gaara1' and clokiko was mad because she loved gaara but she was kankuro's girlfriend. matsuri and sari said they loved gaara the most ad clokiko wanted to fight for him because she loved him the most but she was knkauro's girlfriend. "that has to change, kankuro i can't date you anymore!" she delcared. he was heartbroken because he loved clokiko so much but then shikamaru said that he loved her and would be hers foreber. "no. you belong with temari,' she said and the spell was broken and he and temari got together. however lee still loved her and she loved gaara but so did ino and matsuri and sari and the drama was only just beginning.  
>NEXT CHAPTER: ino nd sai work things out; konan gets mad; tayuya tries to steal shikamaru; lee takes clokiko on a date. <div> 


End file.
